


The Hours with Brightness Gone

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: Avon wonders about Blake’s memory





	The Hours with Brightness Gone

Avon won't ask him - dangerous to let himself get sentimental - but he does wonder when he finds Blake like this, staring blankly into the middle distance, what it is he is remembering. Or whether he can't remember. Whether he has found a hole in his mind, a spongy deadness where there should be colour, sound, smell. Avon's memories goad him like splinters - the moments of remembered pleasure now stabs of pain. He's often felt that he'd be glad to forget them, to package up his guilt, his regret and dump it all in some convenient trash can. But to have his past forcibly and clinically erased - that would be worse, he thinks, than castration. 

Did Blake also have someone who was more important to him than his own life? Is he recalling fragments of that intimacy, their texture and scent, as he sits there nibbling at the fleshy bed of his nail until it bleeds? Or is its absence so complete that he is driven to gnaw at his flesh because there must be some sensation, some feeling to take the place of the beige blankness that consumes him? 

It's at these times, in these moments, that Avon comes perilously close to pitying the man. Close but not closer. 

Blake could as easily be working out a scheme that will result in all their deaths- and, despite his memories, Avon wants to live, as passionately as Blake seems to want to die. 

So he drives the incipient pity from his expression, sharpens his voice and addresses his Fearless Leader, a challenge in every syllable he frames:

" Well Blake, I have the projections you requested. What insane scheme have you dreamed up to endanger us all now?" 

He doesn't even notice the comforting hand he lays on Blake's shoulder as he speaks.


End file.
